A number of enzymes effect the breakdown of structural proteins and are structurally related metalloproteases. These include human skin fibroblast collagenase, human skin fibroblast gelatinase, human sputum collagenase and gelatinase, and human stromelysin. These are zinc-containing metalloprotease enzymes, as are the angiotensin-converting enzymes and the enkephalinases. Stromelysin and related enzymes are important in mediating the symptomology of a number of diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis (Mullins, D. E., et al., Biochim Biophys Acta (1983) 695: 117-214); osteoarthritis (Henderson, B., et al., Drugs of the Future (1990) 15: 495-508); the metastasis of tumor cells (ibid, Broadhurst, M. J., et al., European Patent Application 276,436 (published 1987), Reich, R., et al., 48 Cancer Res 3307-3312 (1988); and various ulcerated conditions. Ulcerative conditions can result in the cornea as the result of alkali bums or as a result of infection by Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Acanthamoeba, Herpes simplex and vaccinia viruses.
Other conditions characterized by unwanted matrix metalloprotease activity include periodontal disease, epidermolysis bullosa and scleritis. In view of the involvement of matrix metalloproteases in a number of disease conditions, attempts have been made to prepare inhibitors to these enzymes. A number of such inhibitors are disclosed in the literature. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,038, issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Wolanin, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,587, issued May 10, 1988 to Dickens, et al., European Patent Publication Number 575,844, published Dec. 29, 1993 by Broadhurst, et al.; International Patent Publication No. WO 93/09090, published May 13, 1993 by Isomura, et al.; European Patent Publication Number 498,665, published Aug. 12, 1992 by Beckett, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,900, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Galardy.
It is well known in the art that inhibitors of matrix metalloproteases are useful in treating diseases caused, at least in part, by breakdown of structural proteins. Though many inhibitors have been prepared, there is a continuing need for compounds useful in treating such diseases. The compounds of the present invention add to the repertoire of agents available for the treatment of conditions and diseases which are characterized by unwanted activity by the class of proteins which destroy structural proteins.